


right here, right now

by niawheelers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, High School Musical References, Karaoke, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is beautiful, SO MUCH FLUFF, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawheelers/pseuds/niawheelers
Summary: Marinette is under a lot of stress, and Chat Noir knows just how to make his princess feel better.Improvising a music duet in the middle of the night was an amazing idea, right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	right here, right now

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the fluffiest and self indulgent fic I've ever written omg.
> 
> btw they skip some verses from the song because they talk over the music and pick up from where the song is the moment they focus on it again, in case you needed to know :D
> 
> english isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes here please be nice! feedback is welcomed and encouraged in the comments :D

"Good evening princess!" Chat smiled as he took Marinette's hand in his, never breaking eye contact as he planted a kiss on her knuckles. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You don't have to say that every time you come here, Chat." Marinette grinned, taking her hand back. "It is my balcony, you know."

"Oh, but were would my manners be?" He smirked, taking a hand to his chest as he pretended to be offended by her words. 

"You are impossible sometimes." Marinette smacked his arm playfully, making him gasp as he acted way more hurt than he really was, to which the girl rolled her eyes. 

It was at that moment that Chat Noir realized the sketchbook that his friend was clutching to her chest with her hand, and the pencil that was holding her hair up as she had tangled it into a messy sort of bun, to which he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I'm sorry princess, have I distracted you from your designing duties?"

Marinette scrunched up her nose before looking down at her sketchbook, letting out a deep sigh as she took her other hand to her forehead. "No, not really." She chuckled. "You can't interrupt something that isn't even happening."

"Having trouble coming up with something?" The blond inquired, pouting as the girl in front of him groaned in desperation.

"Ugh, yeah." She opened up her sketchbook, flipping over the pages as she showed Chat some really well drawn designs. "Jagged Stone commissioned me to design the cover of his next album, and my friends' band commissioned me to design their outfits for their next gig, and my parents want me to design three different options for the uniforms they want their employees to wear, and-"

"Woah woah woah!" Chat laughed, putting a hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder as she ran out of breath because of her rambling. "Sounds like you have a lot on your plate, huh?"

Marinette snorted, smiling as if she knew something he didn't. "You have no idea."

What Chat ignored - not that he was to blame - was that Marinette had to work on her commissions, school, supporting her parents' business, handling Lila's bullying, being Ladybug and now, being the guardian of the miraculous. The girl was under a lot of stress and recently, she felt like all day long she was on the verge of breaking down and letting her stress get the best of her.

Chat frowned, taking a hand to his chin as he inspected his surroundings. He spotted a cellphone connected to a little speaker on the table behind Marinette, and a smirk made its way onto his face. "I think I know ex-cat-ly what you need, purrincess."

Marinette grinned. "Two puns in a single sentence? Really?"

"Hey, that's nothing compared to the time I managed to pun _six_ times in a row." The superhero wiggled his eyebrows, making the girl giggle.

"You're such a dork." She smiled as she ruffled his blond hair, messing it up even more. "What are you talking about, anyway?"

"Well," Chat started, making his way past Marinette to the table behind her. He grabbed the phone, handing it to her. "Open your music app."

"My music app?" She snorted, taking the phone before unlocking it. "You can say Spotify like a normal teenager, you know?"

The hero blushed bashfully, taking a hand to the back of his neck. "Just do it."

Marinette laughed, handing him her phone back. "What are you planning, kitty?"

Chat Noir laughed as he scrolled through her playlist, quite impressed by her great taste. "Nothing you need to worry about, Mari."

She cocked an eyebrow, placing her sketchbook on her table. "That's something someone would say about something I _should_ worry about."

"Don't you trust me?" He grinned, looking up from her phone to see her smiling fondly at him.

"Of course I do." Marinette knew she wasn't just talking about trusting him with her phone, and perhaps her response came out a little softer than what she expected, making the boy feel giddy and a warmth spread across his chest. She _trusted_ him!

Marinette cleared her throat, waking Chat Noir up from his daze only to realize that he had been staring at her for a while now. He chuckled awkwardly as he felt his face flush, and directed his attention back to the girl's cellphone. "I like your 'guilty pleasures' playlist."

Marinette squeaked, covering her reddening face with her hands. "Oh my god I totally forgot about that!"

"Fergalicious, huh?" Chat smirked, laughing out load when Marinette groaned and blushed even more. "Amazing song, I gotta say. Truly a masterpiece."

"Chat Noir, shut up!" Marinette pleaded, making him laugh even harder. She scrunched up her nose and launched herself to retrieve her phone from the blond guy. "Give me my phone back!"

Chat raised his hand to the sky, making it impossible for Marinette to reach her phone. She jumped up and down, holding Chat's arm to balance herself. 

"I don't think so, princess!" Suddenly he gasped, making Marinette stop jumping and look at him with concern. "Marinette!"

"What? What's wrong?" Marinette put a hand on his shoulder, staring at his dumfounded expression.

"Care to tell me why you have Disney music in your 'guilty pleasures' playlist?" Chat frowned, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked down at his friend. 

"Oh." Marinette giggled. "It's kind of embarrassing, don't you think? My friends don't really listen to this kind of soundtracks."

"I do! Sometimes." Chat claimed, taking a hand to his chest as he grinned widely. "In fact, this is perfect."

"Oh really?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, crossing her own arms over her chest, but Chat Noir could still see a light flush across her cheeks. It made her freckles look cute, he thought.

"Yes, really." He scrolled through the playlist until he found the perfect song. "We, dear princess, are going to dance it out."

Marinette cocked her head to the side, smiling with a frown on her face. "Dance it out?"

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p'. "You are in need of a distraction and your knight in shiny armor is here to provide it to you." He finally pressed play to the song and bowed, laughing as Marinette gasped when she recognized it.

"Right Here, Right Now? High School Musical? Are you serious?" She giggled, shaking her head as Chat walked to the other side of the balcony, his back facing her.

He suddenly turned around dramatically, a hand pressed on his chest as he used the other to pretend to be holding a microphone. " _Can you imagine? What would happen? If we could have any dream._ "

Chat's signing voice wasn't _that_ bad, Marinette had to give him that. Still, she couldn't retain her laughter as she took in the dramatic face he had pulled. "Oh my god."

" _I wish this moment was ours to own it._ " Chat continued singing, though he was unable to maintain a straight face this time. " _And that it would never leave."_

"Oh god lower your voice! You are gonna wake my parents up!"

"C'mon princess, live a little!" Chat grinned, booping her nose playfully before grabbing her by her shoulders. " _Cause he knows that were you are is where I should be too._ "

"Scratch that, you are gonna wake all of Paris up." Marinette giggled, and even though she tried to sound exasperated the amused smile on her face betrayed her.

He let go of her dramatically, spinning around as he danced across her balcony. " _Right here, right now._ " He turned back to her to grab her hand, leading her to the railing of her balcony before stopping to gaze down at her. " _I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view, cause you_ _mean everything._ "

Marinette stared back at him, her smile still very present even as her face flushed under his piercing gaze. Why was he looking at her like he actually meant what he sang? And why did the thought make her feel giddy inside? 

Chat continued singing Troy's part, taking turns between looking at her and up to the stars in the night sky. Once he was done with his parts of the song he looked down at her expectantly, squeezing her hand that was still in his.

Marinette giggled at the goofy smile he was sporting, and timidly sang. " _If this was forever, what could be better?_ "

Chat laughed happily, taking notice of how soft and melodious her voice was even though she wasn't really making that big of an effort to sing in tune, making Marinette stop singing to smack his arm. "You are making me lose focus!"

The superhero resigned himself to just shrug, chuckling still even as she resumed her singing. " _Is gonna make everything in our whole world change._ "

The raven haired girl was having a hard time singing without laughing, and when she saw the probably way too bright smile on Chat's face she couldn't resist her giggles. " _And you know that were we are will never be the same._ "

She glanced down at their still intertwined hands between them, and without giving it a second thought she turned fully to face him, taking his other hand in hers before taking them up to the level of their chests. 

" _Right here, right now._ " They sang together now, staring at each other's eyes with matching wide grins. 

" _I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view._ " Marinette kept singing, giggling as she saw Chat Noir's cheeks go pink under his mask. " _Cause you mean everything._ "

Chat let go of one of Marinette's hands to spin her around, making the pencil that had been holding her hair up fall off it. She laughed once she was facing him again, and he swore he could feel his heart flip at the sight of Marinette with her hair down. "Your turn!"

Chat blinked rapidly at the sound of her voice before she raised their hands above his head. He chuckled as he ducked to spin under her hand, because even though she was standing on her tip toes she was still considerably shorter than him. "Marinette, you're too short!"

"Maybe you're just too tall!" She cracked up as he straightened up, joining her in her laughter. Marinette shook her head, and continued singing through a fit of giggles. " _Oh we know it's coming, and it's coming fast._ "

" _So let's make every second last_." Chat sang out, and tugged on her hand lightly to make her move a little closer to him. Just then did it occur to him they hadn't let go off each other ever since he had first held her hand. Marinette had to look up even higher to see him because of their new closeness, but the smile she was sporting told him that perhaps she didn't mind. " _Make it last._ "

" _Right here_." Chat seriously wondered how he was able to breath his part out as he got lost in her bluebell eyes, marveling at the way the stars reflected on them.

" _Oh, right now._ " Marinette sang, a little lower than before. She licked her lips, and gulped as she took notice of the way their faces were mere inches apart.

" _Yeah, I'm looking at you._ " Chat moved his face just a little closer to hers, relishing in the fact that she didn't pull back. What was happening? What were they doing?

" _And my heart loves the view._ " Marinette couldn't help but glance down at his parted lips, flushing deeply.

"Cause you mean everything." Chat whispered, not even bothering to intone his voice. Marinette looked up from his mouth only to find him staring down at her own, making her bite her lip unconsciously.

The song playing on the background was long forgotten as Marinette placed a tentative hand on his chest, her breath hitching as she felt Chat Noir's hand cup her jaw softly. As they leaned even closer he could feel her warm breath hitting his face, making him shudder in anticipation. He closed his eyes to let his instincts take over whatever was going on, his mind too clouded to think straight.

The light brush of her lips on his made his heart thunder in his chest. He felt giddy, but was able to gather the courage to close the distance between them and finally kiss her senseless.

And he would have, if it weren't for the loud car horn from down the street that made the pair stumble back from each other.

Marinette squeaked, hiding her _extremely_ red face behind her raven hair and hands. Chat just stood frozen in place, taking his own hand to the place in his chest where Marinette's had rested on just mere seconds ago.

The blond shook his head as if to get himself out of his trance, unable to ignore the way his whole face felt like it was _burning_. A lot of emotions clouded his thoughts, making him dizzy, but the one that struck him the most was _disappointment._

He really, _really_ wanted to kiss her.

Just then did he realize that Marinette had been rambling that whole time, gesturing widely with her hands as the flush on her face deepened even more. "- and oh my god I'm so glad I brushed my teeth before you came because if I hadn't I'd probably be even more embarrassed and shit maybe I didn't even brush them well and now you are disgusted by me but I swear I know how to! I've just been really distracted lately and I never thought that-"

"Marinette!" Chat placed a hand on her shoulder tenderly, effectively shutting her up. "Take a deep breath."

And so she did, puffing her hair out of her face as she exhaled. "Thanks."

"I- uh-" It was Chat Noir's turn to act bashfully, taking a hand to the back of his neck and scratching it as he cleared his throat. "Was- um, was that okay? What just happened? Or well, what almost happened, because I would never-"

"It gas wreat! " Marinette yelped, but facepalmed as she noticed what she had just blurted out. "I mean, it was great! No, wait! It was okay! Or more than okay? Agh!"

"I-" Chat took his hand back, rubbing his wrist as he walked backwards to the railing. "I think it's getting late."

The raven haired girl sighed, nodding stiffly. "Yeah, you're right. You should probably head home, huh?"

He really didn't want to leave. "I should."

"Uh, well then," Marinette cleared her throat and finally raised her gaze from the floor to look at him, making his heart skip a beat. "Have a goodnight, Chat."

Despite the turmoil of emotions inside him, he couldn't help but smile at the girl that stood in front of him. "Goodnight, princess."

He saluted her, and just as he was about to jump from her railing to the nearest rooftop he felt a hand grab his arm, making him gasp. "Chat, wait!"

The superhero gulped, noticing the way her touch sent tingles down his arm. "Yes?"

"Will you-" Marinette trailed off, biting her lower lip as she fiddled with her hair nervously. "Will you come back soon?"

His smile softened, a warmth spreading across his chest as he put his hand on top of hers. "Oh, Marinette. I haven't even left and I already can't wait to see you again."

He allowed himself to stare in pure awe at her, getting lost in the way her widening smile brightened her whole face up, the way her blush made her freckles pop, how her bluebell eyes shone as if they held a galaxy of stars in them, how her silky hair framed her face and how the moonlight hit her in all the right places, making her look almost ethereal.

Chat Noir realized that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had taken over his whole heart and being. This girl, this beautiful, unbelievably _incredible_ girl had become his best friend, and somewhere along the way she had become the owner of his dreams and thoughts, the person he only had to _think_ of to feel happiness course through his whole body.

He was completely and utterly hers, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm extremely tempted to write a part two, maybe some sort of confession? should i do it?
> 
> i hope you liked this one shot!


End file.
